Reset and Return
by MonochromeGhost
Summary: A Crystal Gem. Pearl was the second Crystal Gem to join Rose Quartz' side, and not once has she ever regretted it. But what about the Homeworld Gems she left behind? They're not too happy with her abandonment. So they've come for her. To reset her. To bring her back to her Diamond. To bring her home.


**Reset and Return**

 **Chapter 1: Capture**

Sunlight poured through the windows, falling onto the Gems. It was a slow day, nothing of much interest had happened to warrant the Gems' attentions. And so, they just stayed at home and waited for anything to possibly happen. Steven and Amethyst were rough-housing while Garnet supervised, and Pearl was making sure that they didn't destroy anything in the process. And, much to her dismay, it was much harder than it should've been.

"Amethyst!" Pearl cried out, exasperated. "Stop crashing into everything! You're making a mess!" The purple Gem looked up at her, her expression still cocky as she held Steven above her head, causing the boy to giggle.

"Aw relax P! Steven can fix it in a minute anyways!" Amethyst grinned, letting Steven slip out of her hands and onto the floor, nodding in response as he did so. Pearl just have an annoyed grunt, rubbing her temples as she recollected her thoughts.

"That isn't an excuse to break everything," The white Gem opened her eyes and gave Amethyst a stern look. "You still need to be careful. We already lost several dishes thanks to you two." She gestured to the kitchen, which was littered with shards of glass. Looking over at the shattered dishes, Amethyst shrugged in reply and pounced on Steven once more. Giving up, Pearl slouched on the couch beside Garnet.

"I don't get how you're so calm about this, Garnet." She began, shifting her gaze to the fusion. "I mean, they're breaking everything!"

"That's an exaggeration, Pearl. You know that." Garnet replied, her expression as calm as ever. Pearl sighed, closing her eyes.

"Still, they can at least be more careful... Regardless of Steven's abilities. And what if Steven gets hurt? He's only half Gem."

"He won't get hurt." Garnet shook her head lightly, though it did little to reassure Pearl. Eventually, the sounds of things being knocked over got to be a bit much for her, and she stood up.

"...I'll be back in a few hours. I just need a break." Pearl spoke, heading over to the warp pad. A flash of light, and she was gone. Garnet was confident she'd be okay.

A wave of air flowed past Pearl as she appeared in the field. She took a moment just to observe the strawberry-covered land, a small smile appearing on her face. Despite all the carnage that had happened here, this place always reminded her of Rose. And so, she stepped off the pad and for several hours she explored the battle-scarred land, finding all of the spots where she had put herself in harm's way for Rose, and all the places where Rose inspired her even more. Several times she thought that it was almost time to go back, but each time she didn't want to go just yet. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt...

"Hey Poppy!" A Jasper called out, waving to her comrade. The spotted Jasper turned away from her screen and looked over at the other, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it, Zebra?" The other called out, somewhat tired of her work. "If it isn't who we're looking for, please shut up." This earned a dull look from Zebra Jasper, but it quickly disappeared as it was replaced with excitement.

"Actually, it _is_ her! C'mon, try and tell me that this is just any ol' Pearl!" Zebra motioned for the other Jasper to come and see, and upon seeing Pearl jabbing and piercing the air with her spear, Poppy Jasper grinned as well.

"By the Diamonds, you're right!" Poppy exclaimed, giving her partner a playful punch on the shoulder. "Set course for the Gem War's battlegrounds, ASAP!"

"Roger that, we'll be there in just a few minutes! White Diamond's gonna be so happy..."

Several minutes passed, and Pearl had finally convinced herself that she had been there long enough. But, at least she'd take a slow walk back to the pad. She was halfway back when she heard the all-too-familiar sound of a Gem ship flying overhead. Almost instantly she drew out her spear and glared up at the sky, watching the red ship descend rapidly. What they wanted, Pearl had no clue. But she knew they came from Homeworld. And she knew that almost guarunteed a fight. As the ship landed, both Jaspers stepped out of the ship, eyes locked on the Pearl opposite of them.

"Ah, White Pearl!" Poppy began, a smile forming on her features. Pearl winced.

"That's not my name."

"But it is! You just refuse to use it, White. You are named after your Diamond after all." Poppy replied, stepping a bit closer. "You know, she really misses you. We're here to take you back home, White."

"I don't belong to any Gem. And stop calling me that." Pearl said in a flat voice, gripping her spear tightly. The thought of going back to her old life made her feel sick. Poppy simply rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, and instantly Zebra picked a Gem Destabilizer out from the ship.

"We were told you were a feisty one; Zebra," Poppy's smile turned malicious. "Make this quick."

The monochrome Jasper rushed Pearl, destabilizer fully charged. Pearl leapt upwards, rapidly throwing several spears at her foe. Without hesitation, Zebra grabbed one and flung it back at Pearl. It missed, but it was close enough to throw Pearl off-balance and make her fall back down. Zebra jabbed with the weapon, but Pearl parried it and delivered a swift kick to the legs before summoning another spear, aiming for Zebra's gem. She just barely rolled out of the way in time, now officially ticked off. Not missing a beat, the two Gems rushed each other, doing their best to dodge and parry while attempting to injure the other. But just as Pearl was about to deal a fatal blow to the Jasper, Poppy rushed her from behind and jabbed another destabilizer into Pearl's shoulder.

Instantly Pearl's weapon disappeared, feeling herself begin to fall apart her eyes widened in horror as she realized that she had lost the fight. Poppy said something, but the ringing in Pearl's ears was too loud to make it out. Her body continued to break down particle by particle... and lost conciousness.

"Alright Poppy Jasper!" Zebra Jasper cheered, standing up. Her partner picked up Pearl's gem and bubbled it, giving a firm nod. "Do ya think they'll give us our own Pearls for this?"

"They might," Poppy shrugged, the bubble floating just above her hand. "But for now, let's get this one back to Homeworld. She needs to be reset first before we can give her back to her Diamond."

"Got it; let's go!"


End file.
